


Make Time

by badwolffgoddess, Kaslyna



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Sex Tapes, Strapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolffgoddess/pseuds/badwolffgoddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw make a sex tape. Featuring Finch's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karastantons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karastantons/gifts).



> Literally just trash. Not even introspective porn. For Analu's birthday. Happy late birthday from Bee and me!

“When you agreed to make a sex tape, Sameen,” Root gasped as Shaw bit along her jaw below her good ear, “I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it.”

“Root,” Shaw growled, “Do I have to gag you?”

Root moaned, “Do we even have a gag here?”

Shaw removed herself from Root’s neck to look at her, back on Harold’s desk, kept upright by Shaw’s body. The camera that they usually used for surveillance was recording nearby, and alright. Shaw probably wouldn’t have agreed to this without a few drinks in her, but she wasn’t about to back down now. She grabbed the shirt pushed up to Root’s breasts and tugged it off Root, hard. Root didn’t resist, and when she reappeared she had a wicked smirk on her face.

“I’m sure I could improvise,” Shaw answered, and watched Root’s eyes darken at the thought. The grin on her face was positively feral, and Shaw leaned forward to kiss her. Root didn’t hesitate to bite Shaw, and Shaw groaned at that.

Shaw pulled away and pulled her own shirt off, and then her bra. She set to work on Root’s bra next, unhooking it and yanking it off. Root’s foot ran up Shaw’s leg and pressed against her ass, urging her back down. Shaw went, but bit Root’s collarbone in retaliation. Root’s hands fisted in Shaw’s hair, urging her on. Root relinquished her grip slightly when Shaw went lower, biting the side of Root’s breast. Root groaned and arched so hard they both almost ended up on the floor when Shaw took her nipple into her mouth, and Shaw scraped her teeth against it hard in response. She took the time to lick a path across Root’s other nipple before continuing down Root’s stomach, being sure to leave marks.

Shaw pulled away again to remove the rest of her clothing and then help Root with hers, tugging her jeans and underwear off in one go. She bit Root’s inner thighs, harder than anywhere else. Root gasped and rolled her hips towards Shaw. Root wasn’t helping very much, lying back on the desk with her weight mostly supported by Shaw’s shoulders. Shaw placed a hand on Root’s stomach to keep her relatively still before she abruptly licked at Root’s clit. Root’s hands were back in her hair, a litany of curses falling from her lips. Shaw licked and sucked at Root’s clit until Root was shaking, and then she pulled back, Root whining a little at the loss of contact.

Shaw tried to get her attention, “Root.”

“Sameen,” Root answered, breathless and annoyed.

“Remember that time with the cot? And the strapon?” Shaw asked.

Root was suddenly alert, nodding vigorously in response. Shaw smirked at that; that had been a fun night. They’d broken Finch’s camp cot and almost gotten caught by Reese. He hadn’t even helped them carry the new cot back, the asshole.

“Is the strapon still in the subway?” Shaw asked.

“You wanna fuck me with it?” Root asked, no longer so frustrated looking, but predatory once more.

“Root.”

Root rolled her eyes and relented, telling Shaw where to find it. It was fairly easy to find; in one of the lockers that wasn’t filled with weapons, that Root had commandeered to fill with clothes for her numerous identities. Shaw put it on, and found the box of condoms Root had put with it. Shaw had seen her clean the strapon the last time, but it had been a while since they’d used it, so. Condom it was.

Root was watching her intently, sitting on the desk now. Shaw looked at her as she grabbed the camera, watching as Root’s mouth opened slightly as she understood. Root’s legs widened to accommodate Shaw. As soon as Shaw stepped between Root’s legs, Root wrapped a leg around her, pressing against her ass. Root reached between them and pushed on the dildo lightly, watching Shaw’s eyes darken as it brushed against her clit. Root smirked, and adjusted so that Shaw was at her entrance, and placed a hand on Shaw’s bicep, the other on the back of Shaw’s neck to urge her into another kiss.

Shaw bit Root’s lip and pushed into her. Root moaned, mouth opening. Shaw held the camera with one hand, struggling to keep it angled at their bodies. Shaw ended the kiss, and readjusted the camera to get a better visual as she fucked into Root. Shaw was gripping Root’s right thigh so hard, she was sure Root would have a handprint shaped bruise there in a few hours, along with the multiple bites Shaw had left. The nails of Root’s left hand dug into Shaw’s bicep, and Root’s right hand slid between them to play at her own clit.

“Fuck,” Root gasped, eyes opening again to look at her, “Sameen-”

Root let go of Shaw’s arm and fell back, grabbing one of the papers and crumpling it in her hand. With the combination of Shaw’s rough thrusting and her own pressure on her clit, Root was close to orgasm. The sounds leaving Root’s mouth were as obscene as the sounds being made where they were joined. Shaw watched as pleasure flitted across Root’s face and Root let go of the piece of paper and fisted into her own hair instead.

Root yelled when she came, the hand that had been on her clit flailing out and causing Shaw to have to maneuver the camera again so it didn’t end up on the floor. Shaw eventually slowed down, watching as Root’s eyes opened again. Shaw pulled out of her, removing the strapon quickly and kicking it aside before she let Root tug her down. Root kissed her, and then let go so that she could sit up.

Root closed her hand around Shaw’s wrist, above the camera, and said, “Let me.”

Shaw gave it to her, and moved to let Root stand from the desk. She wobbled for a moment, and then came back to herself, grinning wickedly at Shaw. Root pulled Finch’s chair from the corner, raising it and setting the camera on top of it. She pushed Shaw against the desk and Shaw took the hint and sat on it. Root pushed Shaw’s thighs open and knelt between them. Shaw lay back, and Root pulled her to the edge of the desk.

Root bit and sucked a mark onto Shaw’s left thigh. After that, she didn’t waste any time putting her mouth on Shaw. Root played with Shaw’s clit, licking and sucking it, until Shaw’s breathing was ragged and heavy. She used her left hand to grip at Shaw’s thigh, spreading her open. Root’s other hand moved between Shaw’s legs. Root entered her with three fingers, smirking against Shaw’s clit as Shaw’s hips rolled against her face at the contact.

Root was merciless. Root’s fingers inside Shaw quickly matched the same rough pace as her tongue did on her clit. Shaw grabbed at whatever she could on the desk as Root devoured her and stared at the roof of the old subway car until she was too far gone to keep her eyes open.

Root added a fourth finger, and Shaw came. Root continued, and drew a second orgasm from Shaw. Shaw came down gasping and sat up to push at Root’s head to force her to stop. Root smirked knowingly at her, like she knew Shaw was oversensitive, and Shaw ignored her in favor of laying back again.

Root wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood, moving to grab the camera. Shaw propped herself up on her elbows to watch her, wary as Root came closer, still smirking and now with the camera in hand.

“You look lovely after I’ve messed you up,” Root told her in that too sweet voice.

Shaw sat up fully and grabbed for the camera, scowling when Root jumped out of reach.

“Root,” Shaw said, and there must’ve been enough of a warning in her voice because Root quickly came back within reach.

“Relax, Sameen,” Root had a condescending pout on her face, “I turned it off when I picked it up.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, taking in the state of the subway car. It was a complete mess, clothing and papers covering every inch of it. The strapon still lay discarded on the floor, Finch’s chair was the wrong height, and the papers they hadn’t quite managed to knock off were beyond salvation.

Shaw looked back at Root, who was going through her locker for new clothes, and told her, “I don’t care what super important thing the Machine wants you to do, I’m not cleaning this up on my own.”

Root looked up at her like a deer in headlights, “I don’t have time-”

“Make time,” Shaw said.

Root stared at her for a full moment before she took in the state of the subway car. She let out a huff of annoyance and turned back to Shaw.

“Fine,” Root agreed.

They could only hope Reese and Finch were out on their latest number for an hour.


End file.
